Auditorium seating typically includes a seat and a back mounted to a frame assembly, with the back being fixed and the seat being pivotable throughout a range of movement. The seating surfaces generally include a rigid frame, a padding layer over at least a portion of the frame, and a seat cover. Some of such seating surfaces also include metal springs or wire mesh connected to the frame beneath or within the padding. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,034 and 3,264,034 to Lawson.
A disadvantage of prior art seating assemblies is that they generally require welding and/or other fastening means to attach the springs or wire mesh. Springs are also relatively costly due to the materials required and the tooling to manufacture the springs and wire mesh. Further, springs and wire mesh can often be felt while sitting on the seat, particularly after the padding begins to wear from its contact with the springs or mesh. Springs, in particular, are often noisy as well. A further disadvantage is that metal springs and mesh are prone to rush and corrosion.
Some seats, particularly in the automobile industry, have incorporated load bearing webs or sheets in place of springs and wire mesh. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,907 to Witzke discloses a vehicle seat assembly including a frame having side rails and a load carrying pre-stretched web mounted on and extending between the side rails. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,522 to Vail et al. discloses a vehicle seating assembly including a frame and a fibrous matrix encapsulated in a foam body. Witzke and Vail, however, both disclose a seat in which a single continuous web is connected between two side rails. Furthermore, the web requires complicated mounting means such as the J-clip mounting members and flanges taught by Witzke.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved seat assembly to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art. What is also desired is an improved seat assembly for auditorium and theater applications.